


Stay With Me Forever

by egitd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, In later chapters though bc I’m babey sobs, Kidnapping, Not sure whether I’ll end up making this a third person, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, and idk if I like it, just bc this was my first time doing second person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: You’re out walking late one night, you’re tired, and when someone asks if you’d like a drive home, you can’t pass it up.
Kudos: 4





	Stay With Me Forever

You were walking down a dark road in the countryside, having gone out for a stroll in the evening.

Despite your plans to be back for nine, you’d ended up getting lost and having to figure out your way back.

It was around eleven and you were _exhausted_ , your heavy legs taking short and slow steps, but you knew you were nearing your village so you continued the struggle.

All of a sudden you hear a car, coming up behind you. You notice that it slows and when you turn your head, the driver has halted to a stop beside you.

“Pardon me, but you seem a bit on the drunk side, would you like me to give you a ride home?”

Your first instinct was to thank them and say no, while correcting them that you were just tired and not drunk, but, poor, exhausted little you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get a lift home.

You mumbled and opened the passenger door, sleepily crawling in and closing the door.

You were so tired, you forgot about your seatbelt! Luckily for you, the stranger leans over and clips you in.

As they began to drive, even without you giving them directions, you pass out.

You heard the faint sound of a door click open and a beam of light hit your eyes.

You didn’t open your eyes, instead, turning onto your stomach and hiding your face in what felt like a pillow.

“You seemed pretty rough last night! How you feeling?”

A voice spoke, a slightly familiar one at that.

“Tired...”

You reply in a hoarse voice.

“Maybe I can get you something to eat? Or something to drink?”

You then realise something, you live alone and you don’t have many friends who know where you live.

You force yourself to sit up and rub your eyes. It takes a minute for you to process what’s happening but as soon as you open your eyes, things begin making sense.

You can see a figure standing at the door, the light emitting from behind them making them look like a silhouette.

You make a sudden discovery; this isn’t your room. Your room is littered in posters and is a mess! This room is tidy and the walls are bare.

“I-... Where...?”

You feel an aching pain in the back of your head but attempt to ignore it.

“Where am I...?”

The figure chuckled heartily, shaking their head.

“You’re in my house, silly! I took you in last night after you passed out in my car!”

You don’t remember anything about a car, or about someone taking you into their house.

You groaned as the pain in your head grew.

“Can you close the door...? It’s too bright...”

“Oh, of course! Anything for a guest!”

You had closed your eyes when they spoke, their voice increasing the pain just that little bit more.

You mumbled a thanks and decided not to nag at this kind person any more, opening your eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the darkness.

“So,”

The figure sat down beside you, looking you over. You, for whatever possible reason, kept your eyes on their hands.

“What were you doing out so late last night? And why were you alone? Weren’t you scared?”

“I...I don’t really remember... I think I went out for a walk...And just lost track of time, but... I’m not sure...”

They chuckled and shuffled in their spot, their eyes fixated on yours.

You cleared your throat and shuffled back a bit, getting a bit too uncomfortable.

“Would you like anything to drink? I don’t think you’ve had anything in quite a while! Maybe something to eat too?”

They tilted their head just a tad. They had an incredibly creepy smile.

You nodded and suddenly noticed the dryness in your mouth.

“Yes, please, water would be okay... An- and maybe a banana sandwich, if it’s not much bother?”

“Of course!”

They replied, standing up and straightening their clothes out.

“Just you stay there, okay? I’ll be back in a couple of minutes...!”

You watched as they left the room, listening to them walking down the stairs with heavy footsteps.

You felt weak, maybe it was the hunger and being parched? You noticed that when you attempted to get up, you got immensely dizzy, making you fall back into the bed almost immediately.

This didn’t seem right; even if you were lacking food and water, your body could still survive, you knew this from watching all the different documentaries on the human body.

You knew for certain you should still have enough strength to walk, especially after having a decent sleep, which you knew you’d had.

Things just didn’t seem to add up, but you couldn’t investigate just yet, you needed to regain your strength, and this person would be the key to doing so, you depended on them.

They eventually came back up with the water and sandwich, giving the water to you first, watching as you gulped it down, some of it spilling onto your t-shirt.

They gave a little chuckle at your eagerness.

“Someone’s thirsty, eh? Should’ve taken some water with you on that walk and you might’ve lasted until you got home!”

You took at as a joke, but it definitely sounded creepy, laughing along as you finished the plastic cup of water.

“Hah- yeah, maybe...”

You took the plastic plate with the sandwich on it off the person, handing the cup back to them.

“Can I be a bother and ask you to get me more water?”

You seemed almost desperate, looking up at them with pleading eyes.

They shrugged, taking the cup from your hands. They seemed to notice your trembling hand as they had stared at it for a moment before you relaxed it.

“Of course...!”

They left once more, giving you a chance to completely relax again and take a glance around.

You took a bite out of the sandwich as you started looking around from the left of the room, scouring for anything to tell you where you might be and who this may be.

You were a bit too anxious to ask them directly for their name, what they did and whatnot, so if you could find anything tied to their identity, you’d be happy enough.

Your eyes kept scanning the room, looking over to the right side of the room.

Nothing. There was nothing at all about this person, no certificates, no pictures of them. Absolutely nothing to indicate who they may be.

You finished off the sandwich and put the plate on the floor, just as the mysterious person came back in with another filled with water.

You mustered up the courage to speak to them, clearing your throat.

“So, w-,”

“‘What’s your name’?”

They cut you off, finishing your sentence for you.

“That’s what you were going to ask, wasn’t it?”

You nodded in response, looking and feeling a little weirded out by the fact they knew _exactly_ what you were going to say.

“My name is Lajos Lawendowski, I doubt you’ve ever heard of me before,”

You thought for a moment, furrowing your brows as you tried to figure out if you knew them.

You shook your head.

“No, never heard of you before,”

They seemed relieved at your answer, chuckling softly at your response.

“But, why don’t you have anything up on your walls? Like, y’know, pictures of your friends, certificates...That sort of stuff?”

“I never cared for ‘that sort of stuff’, I hate bragging about my achievements, it’s just like a fist to the face...”

“I guess that’s...One way to put it...”

You chuckled softly before reaching out for the water, Lajos giving it to you with a small ‘here’.

You took a sip and cleared your throat, putting the cup on the bedside cabinet.

You pulled the covers off yourself and attempted to stand once more, getting that same wave of dizziness that washed over you the first time.

You groaned loudly as you sat back on the bed, clutching your head and closing your eyes tightly.

“Woah-! You alright there?”

They placed a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it gently.

You shook your head, reaching for the water and taking a few large gulps. You panted heavily, putting the cup back in it’s place.

They hushed you gently, laying you back down, pulling the covers back over you. You quietly protested, gently attempting to push the covers off your sweltering body.

You opened your eyes just slightly, hearing a faint ‘it’s okay, just relax’ before you fell unconscious.


End file.
